


Powa Maka Moana Extended Ending

by gotulloch



Series: Five-0 Family fics [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was worried about Steve. He was worried about the memories that the kidnapped teens surely provoked in his friend. Was there something he could do to help? One-shot to answer that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powa Maka Moana Extended Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was working on Nano Pono. It takes place sometime after that story and my take on Po’ipu. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. I welcome constructive criticism, note I said constructive, no complaining.

The case was closed and the paperwork was completed. The 5-0 team was getting ready to head home. Danny was making one last call before leaving. He was worried about his partner. He knew this case was tough on him and even though they succeeded in rescuing all but one of the teenagers, he was sure that Steve was still thinking of his own father who had been held hostage and killed. Danny did not want Steve to sit in his father’s house and brood all weekend, so he was going to try and do something about it.

He waited for his ex-wife to answer her phone. “Hello Rachel.” 

_“Hello Daniel. Is everything alright? Are you okay?”_

“Yes, I’m fine. I need to ask you a favor. I know this is not my weekend with Grace but I was hoping we could switch.” 

_“This is awful short notice Daniel. Is there a particular reason you would like Grace this weekend?”_

He sighed. “I know this is short notice but it’s important. Did you hear about the teenagers that were kidnapped and rescued?” 

_“I did. Was it you and your team were able to save them?”_

He smiled slightly. “Yeah, that was us. To be honest Rachel this favor really isn’t for me. You see, before Steve came to Hawaii, his dad was held hostage by Victor Hesse; Hesse wanted to exchange Mr. McGarrett for his brother Anton, who had been captured by Steve. Hesse’s brother was killed by Steve in an escape attempt, so Victor killed his dad while Steve was listening on the phone.” He heard her gasp on the other end of the phone. “I know that this case brought up bad memories for Steve and I’m not sure my company will be enough of a distraction. So, I thought it would help if he could spend some time with Grace.” 

_“I will let Grace know that she will be spending the weekend with you. I will cancel her tennis lesson for tomorrow.”_

“Thank you Rachel, I really appreciate it. When can I pick up Grace?” 

_“I should be able to help her get packed in about 20 minutes. When will you be able to pick her up?”_

“I’m done for the day so I should be there in about 30 minutes.”

_“See you then Daniel.”_

Once Danny was ready to leave, he stepped into Steve’s office, glad he caught him. “Do we have any beer at home?”

Steve looked up when he heard Danny speak clearly relieved by the interruption. “I don’t think so. I’ll pick some up on the way home.”

Danny nodded. “I have a quick errand to run before I head home. I’ll pick up some Chinese for supper. That way we don’t have to fight over pizza toppings. So I’ll see you when I get done.”

“Sounds good Danno.”

“Don’t call me that.” At this point, Danny really didn’t mind and Steve knew it; it was more of a habit to make the token protest.

Danny arrived at Rachel’s when he said he would. He pressed the security button and was allowed in. He parked the Camaro and stepped out.

Rachel opened the door as he was walking up the steps. “Grace is almost ready Daniel.”

“Thanks Rach. I really do appreciate this.”

“You’re welcome. Commander McGarrett is a good man and Grace adores him. I will let you decide whether or not to tell her about the Commander’s father.”

“Grace already knows that Steve's Dad was killed just not why. I'll tell her that this case brought back bad memories. She would notice if Steve’s sad or distracted; it will help if she knows why so she won’t think it was something she said or did.” Rachel nodded agreeing with him. 

Before they could say more a small bullet ran into Danny hugging him. “Hey Monkey!” He picked her up. “You ready to go?”

Grace nodded enthusiastically. “I have everything I need; I even packed my bathing suit.”

Smiling Danny put Grace down. “You grab your backpack and I’ll take your bag.” They grabbed their respective bags, Danny turned to Rachel. “Thanks again. Have a good weekend.”

“No trouble Daniel. Have a nice weekend Sweetheart. I love you.” Rachel bent down to kiss Grace Good-bye.

“Bye Mom, love you too.”

Rachel stopped Danny briefly. “Oh, Daniel, you may keep your regular weekend with Grace.” The two Williams smiled brightly and Grace hugged Rachel in thanks. 

“Thank you Rachel. I don’t know what to say.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. Now drive carefully and have fun.” 

The two Williams walked down the stairs and to the Comaro and place Grace’s bags in the trunk. Danny squatted down so he could talk to Grace before opening the door. “Danno needs to tell you something before we go see Uncle Steve.”

“Is ‘Anakala Steve okay?” Asked a worried Grace.

Danny took a deep breath. “I don’t know Monkey. We had a really tough case that brought up some bad memories for Uncle Steve.” Grace frowned. “The case was solved and ended well.”

Grace tilted her head puzzled, “So why would ‘Anakala Steve be sad about that?”

Danny rubbed his hand on his cheek. “Do you remember that I told you that Uncle Steve’s dad was killed by a bad man right before he came back to Hawaii?” Grace nodded sadly. Danny hugged her. “Well, this case was similar to how Jack McGarrett was killed. Uncle Steve still blames himself for his dad’s death even if he couldn’t do anything to stop it.” Danny pulled back from Grace so he could look her in the eyes. “When you get older, I'll tell you everything about what happened if you want to know, right now all you need to know is that it would make Uncle Steve feel better to see you and spend some time with you this weekend. I just wanted you to understand if Uncle Steve gets sad or a little distant during the weekend. He wouldn't want you to think it was something you did.”

Grace looked at her father for a moment thinking about what she learned. “Would you mind if I hugged ‘Anakala Steve and cuddled with him more than I do you this weekend?”

Danny smiled; he was touched by her compassion and caring for Steve. Danny would have been jealous of anyone else who took up his precious time with Grace, but not Steve. He didn’t mind sharing his daughter with his ‘brother’. “No, it would make me happy if you can help Uncle Steve. Danno knows that you love him.” He hugged her. “Now let’s go pick up some Chinese to bring with us.” Danny got Grace settled in the back seat and climbed into the driver’s seat. The two waved to Rachel as they left. Neither saw the tear that rolled down her cheek after listening to Danny and Grace talk about Steve.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny and Grace arrived at Steve’s in short order. Grace grabbed the Chinese food and headed for the door while Danny got their bags. 

Grace had wanted to see Steve first. So as soon as she got to the door she opened it and walked in. She found Steve standing out on his lanai, looking at the ocean.

Steve must have heard her because he said. “Bout time you got….” He stopped when he realized that Grace was standing in front of him instead of Danny. “Nani, what are you doing here? I thought Danno didn’t have you until next weekend?” As he got down on one knee giving Grace a hug he saw Danny walking towards them. 

“Danno said that you were sad; so I’m here to give you hugs and cuddles.” She hugged him as tightly as she could.

A little shell shocked Steve returned her hug. He looked up at Danny, gratitude was shining in his eyes, and Danny smiled at him understanding. “Thank you Nani. I’m glad you and your Danno are here.” After a moment he picked her up effortlessly, tossing her over his shoulder as she squealed happily, grabbing the bag of Chinese she had put down and placed in on the patio table. “I see you brought supper. Let’s eat out here on the Lanai. It's a nice out today.”

“Okay ‘Anakala Steve. Can we go swimming after supper?” Grace pleaded complete with puppy dog eyes.

He looked at Danny mischievously who rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so Nani, it will be too late to go swimming after we eat. Don’t forget, we have to wait to go swimming after eating. Instead, we can light some torches near the water’s edge for you to make a sandcastle and play in the shallow water. Danno can sit in one of my chairs and supervise. We wouldn’t want him to get sand in his shorts.” Grace giggled.

“Oh, very funny Aquaman. Let’s eat, I’m starved.” He had left the bags in the living room. Steve put Grace down before the three walked into Steve’s kitchen to get plates and cutlery so they could eat.

Once the meal had been consumed Steve and Danny cleaned up while Grace changed into her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. While the men were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Steve stopped Danny placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks man. I appreciate you bringing Gracie. I thought that you didn’t have her this weekend.”

“I didn’t. I called Rachel and asked if we could switch. When she asked why I told her about the case and your father.” Steve looked away briefly. “Once she knew why, she said I could have her this weekend and keep my regular weekend.” Steve’s eyebrows rose as high as they could go. “Yeah, that was my reaction too. But Rachel and I have been doing a little better since the whole carjacking thing.” He shrugged. “I just hope this lasts.” 

Steve squeezed his shoulder. “Me too. I know how much seeing Grace means to you. It won’t bother you if she spends more time with me?”

“Steve, my daughter adores her ‘Uncle Steve’ and would have wanted to help. And I have no trouble sharing Grace with my brother.”

Steve looked at Danny intensely before smiling. “Always wanted a brother just didn’t think he would be so short.”

“I am _not_ short, you’re just freakishly tall!” Danny huffed good naturedly.

Steve’s smile widened briefly before he became serious. “Did you tell Grace about my Dad?”

“I told her that your father was killed right before you came back to Hawaii. I told her that we had a tough case which brought up the memories of his death and that you mistakenly blame yourself for his death.” Steve closed his eyes and started to turn away. 

Grace heard the last part of the conversation. So she walked up to Steve and hugged his legs. He looked down at her. “It’s not your fault ‘Anakala Steve that the bad man killed your Dad. Danno says that you couldn't do anything to stop it. I know that you would've protected your Dad just like you protect Danno and me.” Steve smiled slightly at her insight. “Your Dad would be proud of you for being good. I am.” Steve’s eyes were bright as he got down on his knees to hug her properly. Danny knelt down and wrapped his arms around Grace and Steve when he realized that there were tears in Steve’s eyes. Steve pulled one arm from around Grace to include Danny. They stayed in a three-way hug for a few minutes. 

Steve managed to get himself under control again. He gave both Grace and Danny a squeeze before pulling back to look at them. “Thank you Nani.” He touched her cheek gently. “Now how about we get the torches so that you can build a sandcastle?” She nodded enthusiastically smiling. The three stood up and headed out to Steve’s backyard. 

In a few minutes they had several Tiki torches set up and a beach chair next to a blanket. Once that was done Steve sent Grace off to start on her castle. He turned to Danny. “You’re very lucky to have her.”

“I know.”

“I’m lucky to have you for a partner, even if you don’t like Hawaiian pizza.” Snickering Steve headed off to help Grace.

Danny shook his head chuckling. He decided not to rise to Steve’s bait. He knew the man had needed to step away from all of the emotions that had been floating around. He was grateful that Steve was his partner too. He settled in his chair to watch his partner and daughter play in the sand. The three had a great weekend together. On Saturday, Steve, Danny and Grace had gone to see one of the battleships that were docked at Pearl Harbor. Steve was even able to get permission for the three to have a brief tour of the ship. Grace had asked all sorts of questions and Steve or their guide answered as many as they could. 

That night Steve had a barbeque which he had invited Chin, Kono and Kamekono to attend. The six people had a great time. 

Sunday saw Steve giving Grace another surfing lesson. Chin and Kono came by to spend the day at the beach with their team. Chin and Kono had brought the makings of a picnic which was enjoyed on the beach. Grace and the natives laughed at Danny’s complaining about getting sand in places where it didn’t belong, especially the food. He wasn’t too serious about it; he was enjoying seeing Steve smiling and laughing.

That evening Steve and Danny dropped Grace off at Rachel’s. Steve had wanted to thank Rachel personally for letting Danny have Grace for the weekend so that she could spend it with him. He knew that if Danny hadn’t brought Grace he would have spent the weekend brooding even with Danny around; instead he had a good weekend with his ohana.

When Danny and Steve were back at their place they ordered pizza, two to be exact. One Hawaiian and one cheese pizza thank you very much.

That was the end of a very good weekend indeed.

**Pau**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. In a previous story from this somewhat related series Grace asked Steve the word for uncle in Hawaiian--'Anakala. Steve gave Grace the nickname Nani--beautiful. I hope that helps with any confusion.


End file.
